MIXED UP!
by Glassed Loner
Summary: pasangan kesukaan kita kaitoXaoko dan shinichiXran , tapi di sini malah shinichiXaoko dan kaitoXran?  maaf ya kalau ceritanya ga nyambung *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**MIXED UP**

**Ini fanficku yang ke-3(yang kedua nantiya,judulnya 'Friends or Foes'edisi Indonesia)**

**lebih aneh dan kebanyakan ada authornya komentar atau di hajar sama karakter…**

**WELL…,HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p><strong>SHINICHI'S POV<strong>

Aku memandang jendela kamarku dengan raut muka depresi (?) sambil menghela napas (ya iyalah masa menghela nyamuk) beberapa kali dan berkata,"apa yang telah ku perbuat pada diriku sediri…".

**END SHINICHI'S POV**

Tiba-tiba,"Shinichi kamu sedang ngapain?",tanya istrinya,Aoko Kodo.(Ran:kok bukan aku sih!*marah-marah*Author:udah baca dulu saja sampai selesai*santai,sambil menghindar kaki Ran yang siap-siap menendang Author jauh-jauh*Author:lanjut!)"Eh Aoko aku hanya sedang mencari ide cerita saja kok…",jawab Shinichi malas dengan kepada Aoko.

"…,kalau begitu Shinichi kita makan siang diluarnya?",pinta Aoko kepada Shinichi.

"Ya,terserah kamu saja Aoko…",jawab Shinichi dengan malas seperti kerasukan gentayangan gara-gara bengong mulu (?) (Aoko:KOK AKU DI KACANGIN SIH SAMA SHINICHI!*kesal,sambil lempar-lemparin target dengan lemparan mautnya Aoko pakai pel (?)*Author:kasihan amat sih Kak Aokonya dikacangin sama Kak Shinichi*nyengir-nyengir sendiri enggak jelas **PLAK*Aoko:RASAIN TUH PEL!*lempar pel,masuk ke mulut Author*Author:a…ut…(lanjut)*susah ngomong*).

"ya sudah,kita piknik saja sekalian sama Aoshi…",Aoko dengan wajah pasrahnya.*KREK*(suara pintu terbuka).

"Mama manggil aku?",tanya Aoshi Kudo,anaknya Shinichi dan Aoko yang mempunyai telinga setajam kelelawar (?).

"eh iya Aoshi!kamu mau piknik diluar tidak hari ini?",tanya Aoko kepada anak perempuan satu-satunya mereka."MAU!,jawab setengah teriak Aoshi dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

(Author:akhirnya keluar juga pel itu…*menghela napas lega*Author:eh iya!umurnya Aoshi itu sembilan pul…*PLAK*Aoshi:Authornya ini ngelawak mulu sih!*kesal*Author:i…iya deh,umurnya Aoshi itu 12*usap-usap kepala habis di pukul sama pel oleh Aoshi (?)*Aoshi:LANJUT!*ngepal tangan ke atas*)

Kembali ke Shinichi (Author)

Melihat istri dan anak perempuannya sibuk membicarakan tentang dimana tempat pikniknya,Shinichi menatap langit lagi dan berpikir,"kalau saja aku tidak melamar Ran di Menara Tokyo hari itu,pasti Ran lah yang menjadi istriku bukan Aoko…",sambil menghela napas panjang.(Shinichi:OI!kok aku malah depresi amat sih!*protes sama Author sambil menarik kerah baju Author*Author:maklumin lah Kak Shinichi ini kan tentang masa lalu kakak yang tidak dapat kembali lagi*rileks*Shinichi:ya sudah,lanjutkan).

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

Di Universitas Tokyo

Jam 15.00,bagian aula universitas.

"Ran!",teriak Shinichi kepada Ran Mouri,teman masa kecilnya dan pacarnya.

Ran melihat kebelakang dan bertanya,"ada apa Shinichi?",kepada Shinichi.

"umm…,ma…maukah k…kamu pergi ke me…Menara Tokyo,setelah ma…makan malam be…bersamaku,r…Ran?",tanya Shinichi gugup (hahaha penyakit gagapnya muncul ^_^) dan memerah wajahnya kepada Ran.

"tentu saja Shinichi…",jawab Ran sambil menghampiri dan mencium pipi Shinichi."jemput aku jam 6 ya!",kata Ran lagi.

"i…iya…",jawab Shinichi yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat yang kematangan (?).

Pada saat yang sama di sisi lain Universitas Tokyo (?)

"AOKO!ke Menara Tokyo ya nanti malam sama aku!",pinta Kaito Kuroba kepada teman masa kecilnya dan pacarnya,Aoko Nakamori.

"Eh!ngapain sih ke Menara Tokyo?kan kita sudah kesana minggu lalu!",gerutu Aoko kepada Kaito ketika memasukan bukunya kedalam tasnya."huh!kamu itu,diajakin baik-baik malah nolak',gerutu Kaito kepada Aoko."memangnya kenapa sih?harus ke Menara Tokyo lagi?",gerutu Aoko kepada Kaito dengan nada penasaran."…kamu lupa ya?...""…hari ini peringatan 2 tahun lamanya kita berpacaran,Aoko…",jawab Kaito sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Setelah menyadari perbuatannya kepada Kaito,Aoko langsung menghampiri Kaito dan berkata,"ma…maafkan aku Kaito…,aku tidak bermaksud untuk…",sebelum Aoko selesai berbicara,Kaito langsung memotong,"hari ini pakai yang warna pink ya,Ahoko?",tanya Kaito yang ternyata sedang membalikkan rok Aoko ketika sedang menunduk ke bawah.

"SIALAN KAMU BAKAITO!",teriak Aoko sambil mengeluarkan pel ke tangannya setelah menyadari yang telah dilakukan oleh Kaito dan langsung mengejar Kaito.

5 menit kemudian…(Author:REKOR BARU!)

"ya sudah,aku ikut deh…",jawab Aoko sambil menarik baju Kaito dengan wajah memerah.

"Ok,aku jemput jam 5 ya!",Kaito smbil mencium dahi Aoko yang langsung menjadi semerah tomat yang kematangan (?)."i...iya…",jawab Aoko yang masih memerah wajahnya.

Di kamar Aoko dan Ran (Author:mereka sekamar di asrama mereka*member penjelasan*)

"kenapa sih Kaito ingin mengajakku ke Menara Tokyo lagi?padahal aku ingin sekali dia mengajakku ke Main Land(ngasal ya :P)…!",gerutu Aoko sambil memukul-pukul boneka beruang buatan Kaito(lucu .).

"Ah!hampir saja aku merusakmu…",setelah sadar apa yang telah ia perbuat

"hmm…,seperti kemarin saja kencan pertama kita berlangsung…",gumam Aoko sambil memeluk bonek itu.

_**FLASHBACK ON FLASHBACK ON **_

"OI AHOKO!sudah selesai belum?",gerutu Kaito kepada Aoko yang belum selesai menjahit.(Author:ini waktu masih di SMA,lagi di kelas menjahit*sekedar kasih info*).

"sabar dikit kali Bakaito!aku tinggal jahit di bagian in…",gerutu Aoko kepada Kaito,tiba-tiba…"AKH!",teriak Aoko yang ternyata tertusuk jrum ketika berdebat dengan Kaito.(Author:maaf ya,maklumin enggak tahu bunyi ke tusuk jarum itu apa,hehehe)

"kenapa Nakamori!",tanya Bu Maruki Shitoichi,guru kelas menjahit kepada Aoko karena kaget akan teriaknya Aoko yang keras sekali (Author:HORE!aku jadi guru menjahit!*lompat-lompat kayak orang gila (?)*Aoko:padahal dirinya sendiri enggak bisa menjahit*nunjukin hasil jahitan Author*Author:males ah berdebat,jadi lanjut…*menghela napas yang panjang*).

"e,enggak kenapa-kenapa kok Bu, saya hanya tertusuk jarum saja Bu...",jawab Aoko sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"yang mana Aoko?",tanya Kaito sambil melirik kedua tangan Aoko.

"yang ini Kaito...,!",jawab Aoko yang kaget sewaktu ia memperlihatkan tangannya yang tertusuk, Kaito langsung menangkis tangannya Aoko dan memasukkan jarinya Aoko yang terluka kedalam mulutnya.

***and cut!***

* * *

><p><em><strong>BEHIND THE SET<strong>_

_****_Kaito : OI AUTHOR BODOH! masa aku masa aku disuruh beginian sih! mendingan aku ditangkap dan dipenjara selama 6 tahun daripada disuruh beginian!*protes, marah-marah ke Author*

Aoko muncul tiba-tiba dan langsung lempar pelnya ke arah Kaito tapi berhasil dihindar.

*BRAK*

Aoko : apa maksudmu aku banyak lemak hah, BAKAITO! lagipula aku juga malas tahu disuruh beginian!*mendeathglare Author*

Author : BISA DIAM ENGGAK SIH! AKU ITU CAPEK BANGET TAHU GARA-GARA BANYAK TUGAS DARI SEKOLAH! KALAU BAKAITO INI MAU DITANGKAP SAMA SNAKE AKAN AKU PANGGIL DIA KESINI! KALAU SEMUANYA ENGGAK BISA DIAM AKU CANCELIN PUBLISHNYA SAMA ENGGAK AKAN AKU LANJUTIN CERITA INI!

saking kerasnya sampai mau terjadi perang dunia yang ke-3 T.T;

Aoko dan Kaito : i,iya...*takut kena batunya Author*

Author : lanjut...*sudah tenang, tapi masih marah*

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya sih ini maunya one-shot(benar ga sih nulisnya?),tapi malah jadi bersambung deh<p>

baca terus ya dan kasih review-nya :3

makasih :D


	2. Maru's Note

Maru's note:

Sori ya, udah lama aku enggak update maklumin lagi buntu sama ide humornya... (nama lainnya LAGI MALES! .)

Tapi nanti aku mau re-write ceritanya, jadi tunggu ya ^w^

Aku minta maaf karna tidak akan lanjutin ini lagi, soalnya aku lagi mau lanjutin cerita yang lain ^_^;

Sampai Jumpa!*tiduran di kasur*


End file.
